amour ou haine
by mathildecullen19
Summary: Elle vit dans un studio elle est enceinte et n'a pas assez d'argent pour vivre.  Il vit dans un palace il est célibataire et très très riche.  Et pourtant il vont vivre une belle histoire d'amour.
1. Chapter 1

En soupirant de fatigue, la jeune femme s'allongea sur le matelas troué, dont les ressorts resortés, qui lui servais de lit. Ses cheveux bruns étaient pleins de nœuds et tout ébouriffés. Ses yeux couleurs chocolat étaient remplis de douleur, de tristesse mais surtout de détermination. Dans le petit restaurant dans lequel elle travaillait ou plutôt on l'exploitait, une personne de haut rang devait venir déjeuner, une première pour ce petit restaurant là. Cette personne n'était autre qu'Edward Cullen qui avait repris l'entreprise familiale et en avait fait la première entreprise totalement écologique, il était aussi connu pour sa célèbre générosité: il n'hésitait pas à donner de l'argent aux sans-abris dans la rue ou à donner à tous les orphelinats du monde de l'argent pour mieux accueillir les malheureux orphelins. D'après lui son entreprise lui rapportait assez d'argent pour qu'il puisse rendre milliardaire tous les gens de la planète mais il ajoutait souvent: mais je ne le ferais pas car ses gens que je ferrais milliardaire dans quoi investiraient t'ils leurs argents? Dans une campagne présidentielle? Pour construire la plus grosse villa du monde? Non, se serait de l'argent gâché. Je préfère qu'il reste dans les poches et que je le distribue moi-même aux bonnes causes. Puis il était souvent dans les magasines féminins en étant élue l'homme le plus beau du monde ou encore le plus beau célibataire du monde ou le meilleur parti!

Un petit coup de son bébé la ramena dans la dure réalité qu'était sa vie. Son bébé... le fruit d'un viol dont elle ignoré encore le coupable. Mon son père avait refusé de croire qu'il s'agissait d'un viol, il disait qu'elle avait trop bu pour se rappelait de quoi que se soit et en ayant peur des représailles, elle aurait prétendu que se soit un viol mais le pire fut quand elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Son père, scandalisé que sa fille unique ait un enfant hors mariage, lui avait ordonné d'avorter. Au début, elle avait accepté mais quand elle entendit les battements de cœur de l'être qui grandissait en elle, elle ne put se résoudre à tuer un petit être innocent. Alors son père, Charlie, n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, et cinq minutes plus tard, Bella était à la porte de son ancienne maison et son père lui avait avant de fermer la porte que dorénavant il n'avait plus de fille. Alors depuis pour s'en sortir elle vivait dans un petit studio avec le stricte nécessaire pour survivre et elle travaillait dans un restaurant où elle était très peu payer. Mais qui voudrait embaucher une femme limite clocharde et enceinte de six mois? Personne alors en attendant elle se contentait de sa.

Mais pour le moment il fallait surtout que la jeune femme aille se coucher car demain elle commençait à travailler à six heures du matin et ne s'arrêtait qu'à vingt-deux heures le soir et le patron la licencierait sûrement si elle commettait la moindre erreur.

Le bruit strident de son réveil, la tira de ses couettes bien chaudes car cela faisait des heures qu'elle ne dormait car même si elle en était qu'à son sixième mois de grossesse, son bébé ne lui laissait aucun moment de répit. Alors elle se leva et lentement elle commença à s'habiller, puis en faisant attention où elle marchait elle était d'une maladresse exemplaire elle descendit les escaliers. Là, elle se fit agresser par sa propriétaire qui voulait qu'elle paye son loyer malheureusement s'était tout à fait impossible, elle n'avait même pas assez d'argent pour pouvoir manger à sa faim. Fuyant, les larmes aux yeux, cette femme, elle reprit sa route. Arrivé là-bas, elle soupira à nouveau. Depuis que son patron avait révélé à la presse qu'Edward Cullen allait mangé ici sans préciser la date, tous les journalistes de la ville avaient élus domicile devant le restaurant. Se frayant un passage parmi eux, elle parvint avec beaucoup de difficulté à rentrer dans le restaurant, qui comme d'habitude était dans un état lamentable: les tables et les chaises étaient renversées, il y avait de l'alcool partout, sans parler du vomi. Alors elle se mit au travail, remettant les tables et les chaises en place, nettoyant alcool et vomi. Cela lui prit quatre heures pour tout ranger et nettoyer mais le résultat en valait la peine. La porte de sortie se secours s'ouvrit pour laisser place à son patron, blonds aux yeux bleus, il aurait pu être très beau si il n'y avait cette folie meurtrière au fond de ses yeux et si il avait entretenu son corps.

- Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes là comme d'habitude. Mais rester pas là à me regarder comme ça vous avez du boulot il me semble. Allez, espèce de fainéante!

Tout en baissant les yeux, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour récurer les sols, faire la vaisselle et nettoyer les meubles. C'était son boulot de tous les matins et ensuite elle attaquerait à faire le service pour le midi et après elle nettoierais tout encore une fois et elle ferrait le service de ce soir pour aller se coucher dans les alentour de vingt-deux heures.

Les heures passait et s'enchaînait sans que Bella s'arrête de travaillait cinq minutes et en plus pour couronner le tout, depuis ce matin vers dix heures elle avait des crampes à l'estomac. Le service du soir arriva bien plus vite que la jeune femme ne le pensait et le jeune Monsieur Cullen fit son entré dans le restaurant avec un sourire en coin totalement craquant, du moins s'était l'avais de Bella. Son patron sortit de son bureau exceptionnellement, pour accueillir son invité. Il l'invita à s'asseoir à la table 14, une des tables de Bella. En passant devant elle, son patron la menaça:

- si vous faites la moindre erreur se soir vous êtes viré et je m'arrangerais pour que jamais vous ne puissiez retrouver un emploi. Ai-je été assez clair, mademoiselle Swan?

Intimidée, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête pour une réponse affirmative. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se dirigea vers la table 14 et demanda avec son plus grand sourire:

- Vous avez décidé de ce qui vous plairez, Monsieur Cullen?

Et la soirée se déroula ainsi, entre son service pour la table 14 et pour toutes les autres tables, soit dit en passant toutes les tables du restaurant. Mais quand son client un peu spécial commanda son désert, elle ressentit une si vive douleur au niveau du bassin, qu'elle ne put retenir le gémissement de douleur qui menaçait de se transformer en hurlement, mais sa panique atteint un sommet incomparable quand elle sentit un liquide qui coulait le long de ses jambes.

Mademoiselle, tout va bien? Vous voulez vous asseoir? demanda Edward de sa voix de velours où l'on pouvait entendre un peu de panique mélangé à de la peur.

Non, je ne vais pas bien du tout. Gémit-elle tout en se tenant de bas du ventre.

- Attendez restez calme, j'ai une formation de médecin donc je devrais pouvoir vous aidez. Dites-moi quand vous avait mal.

Et il commença à toucher en appuyant plus ou moins fort sur le ventre de la jeune femme mais quand il commença à toucher le bas de son ventre, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Ok, j'ai compris. APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE. Vous en êtes à combien mois de grossesse?

- Je n'en suis qu'à six mois, je vous en pris même si c'est au prix de ma vie, sauvez mon bébé. Pleura-t-elle.

Mais elle fut interrompu par le bruit de l'ambulance qui arrivait, les médecins posèrent quelques questions au jeune homme qui semblait dépassé par les événements. Mais soudain la jeune femme eut du mal a respirer, son corps fut parcouru par des soubresauts, jusqu'à son corps retombe mollement sur le sol sur lequel elle s'était allongé dans l'attente des secours. Les médecins comprenant ce qui se passait la posèrent rapidement sur un brancard la relièrent à une tonne de machines et commencèrent à lui faire un massage cardiaque. Avant de fermer les portes de l'ambulance, le chauffeur demanda à Edward s'il voulait venir, et bien sûr il accepta. Pendant il lui tînt la main comme si tous les deux se connaissait depuis toujours, bien que se soit l'impression d'Edward se n'était pas le cas. Arrivé à l'hôpital, les médecins la transportèrent vers la salle d'opération et quand Edward voulut suivre le mouvement, une infirmière lui dit que cela était impossible alors, la mort dans l'âme, il alla s'installer dans la salle d'attente.

Cela faisait quatre heure qu'Edward était resté dans cette fichue salle d'attente et malheureusement il n'avait que très peu de nouvelles et une infirmière qui avait demandé si les médecins devait choisir entre la mère et l'enfant qu'est qui devait faire. Alors Edward avait répondu qu'il fallait sauver l'enfant à tout prix. Puis il pensa à sa famille, il ne les avait même pas prévenu alors qu'il devait passer chez ses parents où toute sa famille s'était réunit. Alors il attrapa son téléphone portable qui se trouvait dans la poche de son jeans, et appela sa mère qui répondit d'une voix hystérique complètement affolée:

- Oh, Mon Dieu, Edward. On s'inquiétait tous de se qui aurait pu t'arriver. Où es-tu? Tout va bien?

- Oui, maman, je suis désolé j'aurais dû te prévenir que je ne pourrais pas venir se soir à cause d'un empêchement de dernière minute. Et promets-moi de ne pas t'affoler... je suis à l'hôpital.

- Oh, non, que t'es t'il arrivé? Tu as eu un accident de voiture? Tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu acheté cette voiture de malheur, je te l'avais dit et regarde maintenant tu te retrouve à l'hôpital. Oh Mon Dieu, tu n'as rien? Qu'on dit les médecins? Attends-moi, j'arrive tout de suite!

- Attends, se n'est pas pour moi que je suis à l'hôpital, c'est pour une jeune femme que j'ai rencontré lors de mon dîné dans le petit restaurant. Elle était serveuse et enceinte de six mois, sauf qu'elle a perdu les eaux devant moi donc j'ai appelé les pompiers qui l'on transféré et je ne suis pas au courant de se qui se passe dans cette saleté de salle d'opération mais je sais qu'il y avait des complications, et Bella la mère m'a demandé avant d'être transféré que s'il les médecins me demandé de choisir entre elle et son enfant elle m'a demandé..., non supplié, de sauver sa fille. Alors je reste à l'hôpital pour savoir comment sa se passe et si jamais Bella meure je veux m'assurer que son enfant soit entre de bonnes mains.

- Tu sais que tu n'as aucune obligation envers cette jeune femme, Edward? Tu n'es pas obligé de rester dans cet hôpital. Essaya de le convaincre Esmée d'une voix douce.

- Je ne sais pas, je me sens comme attiré envers cette femme et son enfant, comme si je ne voulais pas les quitter... Je ne sais pas se que j'ai sa m'est jamais arrivé, j'ai l'impression que si jamais je pars de cet hôpital, je n'y survivrais pas... Attends il faut que je te laisse, il y a un médecin que veux me parler, je t'appelle plus tard.

- Non, ça ne sert à rien, j'arrive avec ton père et toute la famille apparemment. Dit-elle juste avant que le jeune homme ne raccroche son téléphone portable.

- Alors, je sois vous dire que même s'il y a eu des complications, la mère et sa fille son en bonne santé dans une salle de l'hôpital. Quand nous avons demandé à Mademoiselle Swan si elle avait de la famille à prévenir elle m'a dit que non et qu'elle était seule et elle a été surprise quand on lui a dit que vous étiez resté. Bref, mais il y a un autre problème, la jeune femme n'a pas d'assurance donc

es frais de l'hôpital vont être à son compte et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle pourra les payer car pendant l'opération nous avons clairement vu qu'elle était dans un états de fatigue important mais aussi qu'elle souffrais de malnutrition ainsi que de déshydratation.

- Très bien, je vais réglé les frais de l'hôpital mais avant puisje parler à mademoiselle Swan? demanda Edward d'une voix déterminé comme s'il avait décidé de sortir la jeune mère de sa misère.

- Bien sûr, suivez-moi, c'est la chambre 203.

Arrivé à la chambre 203, Edward eu une bouffé d'effroi: et si elle refusait son aide? Si elle le détestait? Si elle refusait qu'il voit sa fille? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question car le médecin avait ouvert la porte de la chambre.

- Mademoiselle Swan, vous avez de la visite. annonça le médecin en regardant Edward qui avança vers Bella.

- Je ne veux pas vous dérangez longtemps, je voulais juste m'assurer que tout se passait pour vous et votre fille. Dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

- Et je vous en remercie mais je vous en prit asseyez-vous je veux vous dire quelque. lui dit-elle tout en regardant sa fille. Vous savez comment je l'ai appelé? Je ne savais même pas si mon bébé une fille ou un garçon je n'avais pas l'argent nécessaire pour faire un suivi médical durant ma grossesse. Bref, j'ai cherché un nom pour ma petite fille et comme j'avais lu que votre mère s'appelait Esmée et que ma mère s'appelait Renée j'ai décidé de l'appelé Renesmée, pour me rappelait ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Monsieur Cullen.

- Je crois que l'on peut se tutoyait et "Monsieur Cullen" c'est mon père, alors appelez-moi Edward.

- Alors se sera réciproque.

- Tu crois au coup de foudre, Bella? Moi, avant je n'y croyais pas et pourtant j'ai la preuve devant moi que cela existe,... Je ne sais pas comment te la dire mais je sais que c'est soudain et que certainement tu ne t'y attendais pas...

- Non, ne continus pas, je sais que tu dis sa pour me faire plaisir, par pitié envers moi et ma fille mais je ne veux pas de ta pitié et...

Mais elle ne pus continué car ils entendirent des éclats de voix qui venaient des couloirs:

" - Non, vous ne pouvez pénétrer dans cette chambre! dit une infirmière.

- Mais on s'en contrefiche de toutes vos règles plus inutiles les unes que les autres je veux voir la fille que mon frère est tombé amoureux et qui vient d'accoucher et en plus on ne sait même pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon, alors à votre place je bougerais de là et rapidement! hurla Alice, la sœur d'Edward. "

Bella se tourna vers Edward en le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

- J'ai parlé avec ma mère pendant que tu étais dans la salle d'opération et apparemment elle a un sixième sens pour découvrir ce que je lui cache, elle a dû en parler à mon père qui en à parler à Emmett qui en a parlé à Rosalie puis à Alice et enfin à Jasper alors je te paris tout ce que tu veux que Alice est derrière cette porte avec des tonnes d'habits avec ma mère et Rosalie et mon père, Jasper et Emmett ont ramené une tonne de jouets plus différents les uns que les autres.

Attends t'as vraiment dit à ta famille que t'étais amoureux d'une fille clocharde et qui en plus se retrouve avec une fille sur les bras alors qu'elle n'a même pas assez d'argent pour pouvoir mangé à sa faim? Ils vont croire que je profite de la situation! Gémit-elle en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

Eh, regardes moi!

Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'Isabella la clocharde comme tu dis, mais de

Bella la combattante alors je t'interdis de dire de telles sottises.


	2. Information

_**Bonjour.**_

_**Tout le monde me demande d'écrire une suite pour cette fic mais pour moi l'envie d'écrire doit venir seule, je ne peux pas me forcer à écrire, alors c'est pour sa que j'ai mis « compléte » pour la fic mais peut-être qu'un jour je publierais une suite mais dans combien de temps? Là est la question!**_

_**Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous avez postez car c'est la première que des personnes que je ne connais lisent ce que j'écris alors... ça fait chaud au coeur de savoir que ce qu'on fait est apprécier!**_

_**A Bientôt!**_


End file.
